


golden brown

by comeonbluej



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, виню во всем людей в тви которые писали про волосы нила
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonbluej/pseuds/comeonbluej
Summary: Ему нравилось, что по утрам обыденность приживалась, как хороший шов на ране. Он варил кофе, пока Нил еще только выходил из пелены сонной неги. Он приносил две ароматные чашки в постель, оставлял легкий след на губах напротив и ставил классическое американо на прикроватную тумбочку, заранее чуть подвинув проклятый будильник. Стрелка часов показывала шесть сорок девять – у них еще было полно времени для утренних ритуалов.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	golden brown

**Author's Note:**

> вчера в ленте твиттера обсуждались волосы нила и то как протагонист их любит.
> 
> сегодня я приношу вам это.
> 
> название фика - golden brown by the stranglers.

Он любит следить за тем, как длинные пальцы Нила утопают в золотистых локонах. Пальцы проезжаются по каждому миллиметру, по более темной, русой линии роста. Все его ногти в геле, а между бровями выступает складка — конечно, из-за вскипающего раздражения. Пряди падают на веки, он вздыхает, будто на его груди огромный груз, и пробует снова — не сдается, чтобы не встало на его пути. Нил называет это художественным хаосом, его самой гениальной и чудной идеей. Которую он, конечно, не может отыскать. Расческа иногда застревает на полпути, но продолжает свой путь до самого конца. Его взгляд смотрит в зеркало целых две минуты – выдох - все начинается заново.

Ему нравилось, что по утрам обыденность приживалась, как хороший шов на ране. Он варил кофе, пока Нил еще только выходил из пелены сонной неги. Он приносил две ароматные чашки в постель, оставлял легкий след на губах напротив и ставил классическое американо на прикроватную тумбочку, заранее чуть подвинув проклятый будильник. Стрелка часов показывала шесть сорок девять – у них еще было полно времени для утренних ритуалов.

Любимая газета Нила лежала рядом со столовыми приборами, вторая чашка [но уже черного чая] остывала, пока высокий силуэт, обняв сзади низкий, рассыпал по всей шее теплые поцелуи с оттенком кофе и мятной пасты. Плита шипела под носом, пока второй мужчина тихо напевал старую, почти забытую песню. Обыденность, что тут сказать. Терпкая на вкус и липкая, как подтаявшая на солнце ириска. Хорошо, что и Нил, и он оба любили сладости. Как последние дворовые мальчишки.

_Чай остыл полностью через какие-то десять минут._

Он не любил, когда, в определенное утро, у него не завязывался на узел галстук. Он был нервным. А кто не был. Но галстук он завязывал всегда сам. Хорошо, почти всегда. Иногда длинные, утонченные, но чуть суховатые у подушечек, пальцы брали его за галстук, притягивали к себе и – близко-близко, касаясь кончиком носа – завязывали отвратительно-идеальный узел, но не так туго, как делали его собственные пальцы. Нил улыбался на один бок, брал в свою ладонь его щеку и проезжался ей прямо до шеи, где плечо начинало свой угловатый путь. Он тихо выдыхал “Всегда пожалуйста” и улыбался еще шире, когда видел на щеках чуть заметный румянец. Он любил такие дни.

В ответ он помогал Нилу с его непослушной копной волос. Его рука находила светлую голову, дотрагивалась сначала до затылка, почти невесомо, чтобы невербально сказать – я тут, стой смирно. Пальцы зарывались медленно, исчезая, будто в бесконечном лесу. А потом резко мешали русое золото на черепе, создавая из беспорядка еще больший. И Нил стоял смирно, подчиняясь каждому движению. А потом, обернувшись, с нежностью во взгляде обнимал его, сжав крепко, шепча тихо [думает, что он не заметит] “Спасибо”. Ему в ответ доносилось “Всегда пожалуйста”. Но он не успеет закончить говорить, потому что губы встретят другие, что теплее, но тоньше. Углубив поцелуй, они не заметят, как стрелки давно перевалили за полдевятого, и их “обыденное” время давно закончилось. Но они не боялись, что когда-то это время закончится для них навсегда.

_Ведь обыденность приживалась, как хороший шов на ране. Для них._


End file.
